


taste the sky and feel alive

by bellaaanovak



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Luke chat while drinking in the Falcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste the sky and feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough skysolo fic in the world, so this is my one of many [future] contributions. <3 Enjoy!

On his third night in the Falcon, Luke finds himself having drinks with the pilot. Han Solo.

 

There’s something about him. He just can’t put his finger on it. Is it the hair, the attitude, the scruffiness? Is it the way he walks – with a swagger that shouts “keep your distance”? Is it the way his hand twitches at the holstered gun on his belt whenever someone blinks the wrong way? Something about him intrigues Luke in a way he’s never been intrigued before. Then there’s his disbelief in the Force. Han should know about all the awful stuff in the galaxy, so why can’t there be a higher goodness out there too? Luke will get him to change his mind eventually.

 

When Han pours himself and Luke another drink, Luke finally asks the question that’s been nagging him since he found out.

 

“How did you get to owing so much to the Hutts?”

“Well, kid, sometimes there are deadlines to payin’ back what I’ve borrowed, and most of the time I miss ‘em. Hell, I’m roamin’ the stars with you and your droids and your Jedi when I could be workin’ off that money.”

“Don’t you get tired of it? Knowing there are bounty hunters after you?”

“Nah. I don’t let it phase me. In fact, it keeps me running. Just me and Chewie. Usually we end up back on Tatooine one way or another.”

“Don’t you get lonely?” A beat passes. “I mean, you have Chewbacca, but – don’t you ever want someone around to keep you company?”

“Kid, my name ain’t ‘Solo’ for nothin’.” Han laughs. Luke frowns. “I’m a lone wolf, aside from Chewie. I’m what you’d call not approachable. The opposite of a people person. Don’t play well with others. You get the picture?” Han smirks, but his eyes are sad. Luke presses on, despite Han’s obvious attempt at aversion.

“You have to be lonely sometimes. Out here by yourself, no one to talk about the real stuff with?”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You know anybody who’d be willin’ to volunteer for this mess?” He glances around the small area and waves a hand at himself.

“I don’t think you’re a mess. I think you’re brilliant.” Luke can feel the heat in his cheeks as Han’s eyes snap up to look at him. He could swear Han turns a little pink, too.

“Right.”

 

So they drink, and they talk, and they drink and talk some more, and when Luke finally crashes, he _crashes._ When he wakes up, they’re still drifting in space, and he has a massive headache, and all he can remember is being led to and laid down on his cot, blankets set over him. When he sees Han in the cockpit, their eyes meet and it seems they both remember everything at once. Luke slumps in the seat beside him and they chuckle at each other.

 

Luke decides he’ll stick around, whether Han wants him there or not. Running around with Han, and his droids, and his Jedi? _That_ could get interesting.


End file.
